1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which performs recording on a medium.
2. Related Art
In the recording apparatus which is represented by a facsimile or a printer, in particular, in the recording apparatus which can perform recording on both surfaces of the medium, a medium transporting path for reversing the medium is necessary. There are various aspects of the medium transporting path for reversing the medium, but, for example, there is a case where a reversing path which bends and reverses the medium and a path which switches back the medium are configured to be combined with each other. In JP-A-2010-221644, an example of such a recording apparatus is disclosed.
In the recording apparatus, there are a face-up discharge path which causes a surface on which final recording is performed to be an upper surface and discharges a paper sheet, and a face-down discharge path which causes the surface on which the final recording is performed to be a lower surface and discharges the paper sheet. In this face-down discharge path, in order to bend and reverse the paper sheet, a large space in a height direction of the apparatus is necessary.
Therefore, in a configuration in which the reversing path which bends and reverses the medium, a path which switches back the medium, and a face-down discharge path which causes the surface on which the final recording is performed to be the lower surface and discharges the medium are provided, a dimension increase in the height direction of the apparatus is inevitable and is an obstacle in reducing a size of the apparatus.